


The End

by vocal_error



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error
Summary: What if they hadn't succeeded on saving Azul?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this oneshot!  
> My English is not the best, so if you see any mistake feel free to tell me!

All their efforts were for nothing.

They gave their all on making sure they brought their leader back but failed.

Never before the twins felt this miserable. They failed the simple task of bringing Azul back to his senses, how could they forgive themselves?

If only they had arrived early, maybe they could have stopped their best friend and now they would be laughing about it but life is a cruel reality. The twins knew they shouldn't get too attached to someone, if they let their guard down in the ocean then it would be over.

But who would know things would end like this? The twins were supposed to leave Azul once they got bored, not the opposite. Azul couldn't just leave and let them all alone, that wasn't part of their unspoken contract.

The usual stares of fears they used to received turned into stares of pity, which made the twins mad. They didn't need the pity of some useless little fishes, especially the ones who spoke behind their back.

Many students dared to say they were glad Azul wasn't there because of his contracts.

Hearing that made Floyd almost killing a student, he wouldn't tolerate anyone who insulted Azul, it was their fault in the first place for making a contract! Was he supposed to stay quiet and listen some idiots insulting his best friend, who was almost a brother to him? If that was the case Floyd would prefer to be expelled than be in this school.

Jade also shared the same feeling as Floyd.

It was very out of character for Jade to be angry, but he couldn't help it when some preys tried to get out of their place and think they are on top of the situation, Jade wasn't afraid of putting them back on their place and show them who they should fear.

Despite all of this the twins decide to continue their work on the Mostro Lounge, they wouldn't let all Azul's effort disappear that easily... or that was the plan.

"Floyd, it's time to open the lounge." Jade said, trying to make his twin get out of bed.

Floyd only ignored him, before he could skip work so why would it be different now? They should just close the lounge, without Azul things weren't entertaining and Floyd had nothing to gain.

"Azul woud be- "

"Azul wouldn't be nothing." Floyd interrupted, he didn't want to hear how Azul would be disappointed. "Azul is dead."

The younger twin knew very well how disappointed the dorm leader would be if he was still with them, but he didn't want to think about it. Floyd always made those jokes of squeezing Azul and how he would make a great meal without realizing how much Azul was necessary for both twins, now it was too late, the only thing he could was apology for not realizing sooner and hope Azul would forgive them.

Without saying anything Jade walked out of the room and left Floyd alone, he knew his twin needed some time to think and organize his thoughts but he felt useless and angry. Jade wanted to help Floyd but he can't help Floyd if he can't help himself, he was aware of that.

"Jade..."

Jade turned back and saw the source of all their problems.

"Yuu." He greeted them. "I'm certain I warned you but I will remind you in case you forgot. You are not welcome here, get out."

"I know I shouldn't have involved Leona in this, but it was the only way and-"

"Are you perhaps not listening well? I said get out, if you don't I will gladly take you outside by force."

As always Jade had his polite smile but Yuu could tell it was forced, Jade wasn't in the mood for games and at moment Yuu was at the disadvantage, they thought Jade would give them a chance to talk if they came alone but it seemed Yuu was wrong.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Jade saw the so beloved Prefect walking outside of the lounge, he didn't have any regrets. Why should he? It was their fault for involving Leona in this matter.

Anyway, this should be their last day on land.

Azul's funeral would be the next day and knowing Floyd, he wouldn't want to go back to land again and if he was being honest, Jade also didn't want to be in a place full of memories of their time together.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Jade didn't even notive how late it was until when he saw his twin finally getting out of their room.

"Jade..."

Jade looked at his brother and nodded to show he was listening.

"Is he real gone?" It seemed Floyd was starting to accept Azul would never return to them. "If we arrived early, would Azul still be here?"

Both twins were trying to hold back their tears, it was strange to see someone as cheerful and mischevious as Floyd, and someone as calm and polite as Jade to cry but in the end they also have feelings, they also are living beings and they also can feel pain.

"Who knows?" Jade hugged Floyd and ran his fingers through his hair, he remembered how he used to this to Floyd when they were much younger and Floyd was scared of something. It was rare but when he was scared Jade always did this to help him calm him down. "Unfortunately we will never have the answer to that."

Floyd hugged Jade tighter and hide his face, he didn't want to be seen crying.

"Floyd." Jade called. "It's okay to cry."

Hearing those words was enough to make Floyd burst in tears.

"Tomorrow we'll go to his funeral, and then we stay on the ocean."

Floyd only nodded, he didn't want to see the place where his best friend died everyday.

"Let's go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Can we stay awake for a little longer?"

"Of course."

The next day the twins went to Azul's funeral and avoid his parents, they didn't want to see the look of disappointed directed at them for not being able to save their son.

But of course, it wasn't possible to avoid them for too long.

The twins certainly didn't expect the couple to thank them, which only made them feel even more guilty.

'Our son was the happiest when he was with you two, he always talked about how annoying you were but we could see he was very thanful for having both of you on his side. Thank you for staying by Azul's side all this time.'

They didn't deserve those nice words, not when they failed keeping Azul save. If only they could go back in time and change things, they would never have left Azul's side even if it meant him being angry at them but it was impossible.

After the funeral the twins never returned to the land again and stayed on the ocean, they promised they would never go to land again.


End file.
